You are my Destiny
by jlhx
Summary: Destiny brought them together, but will it keep them together? Read the High School days of Meredith, Derek, Christina and the rest of our favorite characters. MERDER! Read and Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**_

_**A/N: This is just an introduction to the characters and the school.**_

_**High School:**_

_**Seniors: Derek, Addison, Mark, Owen, Rose, Preston, Erika, Virginia.**_

_**Juniors: Arizona, Finn, Joe.**_

_**Sophomores: Callie, Miranda.**_

_**Freshmen: Meredith, Christina, Izzie, Alex, George, Olivia, Kathleen.**_

The date was August 20th, the day where schools re-opened and students would start filling halls and class rooms, ready to learn. Meredith Grey was 15 years-old and ready to start her freshmen year at Seattle Grace High School, also known as Grace or SGHS. Seattle Grace was a semi-private school, only the best got accepted to Grace as it was the second best teaching school in the country. SGHS was known for having students specialize in their field early. Many famous doctors, surgeons and lawyers attended Seattle Grace so being Ellis Grey's daughter easily got you in.

_First Day of School for Students _

_Schedule Distribution_

_8:00 am – 8:20am_

_Seniors – Auditorium_

_Juniors – Large gym_

_Sophomores – Small gym_

_Freshmen – Cafeteria_

_Map is located behind this sheet._

The blue eyes were slowly dropping as Meredith tried to drown the voices around. She directed her way to the cafeteria and took a seat among her friends, resting her head atop her bag. She could briefly hear the sarcastic remarks by her 'person', Christina Yang.

Christina Yang was a Korean-American raised in Beverly Hills and although she got anything she wanted, she wasn't spoiled. The last person who claimed she was, got a black eye and a swift kick to the genital area. Christina was tough and nobody questioned it. She and Meredith had been friends since 6th grade at Seattle Grace Middle School, both waiting on the school steps for their mothers to arrive.

In contrast to the sarcasm, was Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens. Izzie entered Seattle Grace Middle School just last year, but Meredith and Christina were the only ones who accepted her for herself. Growing up in a trailer park was difficult but having a mother like Robbie Stevens was even more difficult. Izzie was a happy-go-lucky type of person; when she was 14, she had the opportunity to start school at Seattle Middle as her mother unknowingly slept with the principle. Starting high school, she managed to get a scholarship. Along with being able to go to school, she met her boyfriend of six month, Alex Karev.

Alex Karev, born and raised in Iowa. Moved to Seattle two years ago where he also met Meredith and Christina. Alex was a jock, if considered wrestling a sport, and if you didn't, Alex would prove to you that it was. George O'Malley, the last of the five learned that the hard way when Alex tackled him to the floor.

George was different from the other four as he was raised up in a happy family with a mom, a dad and two brothers. Alex had given him various nicknames such as Bambi or Fetus assuming George had never seen the real world. Everyone thought George was stuck in his own fantasy where everything and everyone was perfect, or close to it. Nothing bad or life changing had ever happened in George's life.

"Hi!", a voice echoed through the air as Meredith's eyes snapped open. The five pairs of eyes looked up at the speaker and their gaze fell upon an unknown freshmen girl. "Hi, uh, I'm George. O'Malley. Uh." stammered the shy boy. Looking at George mumbling nervously, Alex raised an eyebrow while shaking his head, "Shut up O'Malley".

Looking back at the girl, he continued, "I'm Alex Karev, you just heard from the Fetus." he paused, "This is Izzie, my girlfriend. And those two are Meredith and Christina." introducing each girl as he announced their names. The girl smiled standing at 5 feet, 2 inches, her dark brown curly hair was light and feathered. She looked like a model. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kathleen Shepherd. My brother goes to this school, he's a senior."

Wasting no time in getting to know her new friends, Kathleen sat down in an open seat between Meredith and George. As they got to know each other, minutes passed, the principle was still presenting his speech to the seniors. Slowly, the group of five got to know their new friend, Kathleen.

Ten minutes passed and the cafeteria doors finally swung open. The principle, Richard Webber stepped into the room with a tired smile on his face. Richard was a very qualified principle, graduating with honors and a PhD at Columbia university along with being the top student in his class. He was a fairly old man but that never stopped him from providing the best for his school.

"Good morning students. As you know, it is the first day of school and you have been gathered here today to be given out your schedules. You will also be taking a tour of the school by a few of our seniors. My assistant, Patricia will start handing out the schedules now as I introduce the seniors that will be showing you around the school." The elderly red head woman slowly got up and began to pass out the schedules as ten individuals walked though the doors. "These ten students will be showing you around the school. There are approximately 100 of you so I want you to make groups of 9 or 10."

The students shuffled around trying to get close to their friends hoping to be in the same group. Meredith, Christina, Alex, Izzie, George and Kathleen stuck together as the waited to see if more people would join their huddle. As Patricia handed out the last few class schedules, Richard thought now would be a good time to introduce the seniors.

Richard looked around the cafeteria before announcing, "I see that the groups have been formed so now I will introduce to you the seniors. These ten seniors are all known for helping out with the school one way or another. First we have the football quarterback, Mark Slone."

Mark "man-whore" "McSteamy" Slone was a very good looking man who always had his way with the ladies. Occasionally there would be that one girl that wasn't interested but his track record was still impressive. Just recently, Mark decided to settle down with close friend and now girlfriend, Addison Montgomery. As Mark walked onto the stage, followed by Derek, Richard continued, "Along with the quarterback, we have the wide receiver, Derek Shepherd."

Derek was another popular guy; he had a great life, a great family and a mediocre girlfriend, Rose. Derek was known as McDreamy for his charm which he got growing up with four girly sisters. Smack dabbed in the middle; Nancy the eldest currently in Columbia on a doctor's degree, Sara the second eldest, just started college life at the University of Washington, hoping to stay at home more. As for the younger two sibling, there was Kathleen and Katelyn "Katie". Kathleen was two years younger and in her sophomore year. Katie on the other hand was still in middle school.

"Addison Montgomery, captain of the cheer leading squad and the debate team. Weekly social helper in churches and hospitals, Rose Stamile. Head of the Association for Future Army Men, Owen Hunt. Preston Burke, Captain of the Academic Decathlon Club. Chess club member, Virginia Dixon, Co-captain of the debate team, Erika Hahn. And finally, Captain and co-captain of the tennis team, Bob and Mike Bryan." the principle announced as the students lined up next to each other. The introduction finished as the ten seniors disperse to different groups. Being the sister of Derek Shepherd, Kathleen's group got the opportunity to be shown around by Derek.

Heading up to the group of ten, Derek quickly introduced himself again, "Hey guys, I'm Derek Shepherd. So what were going to do is probably start from the top and work our way down. On the forth floor there are mainly classrooms. The third floor is split into two categories, classrooms and labs. The second floor is purely labs. All the chemistry classes are on the second floor while biology and physics depend on the teacher whether they prefer the second floor or the third. The ground floor, where we are right now, is where we have the big halls, cafeterias, fields, pool, theaters, courts. I'll show it to you later. But for now, let's head up to the top."

The 11 students headed up the stairs slowly. The other groups had split up, some heading to the labs, others headed to the field. Approaching the last step and the top of the stair case, Derek walked down the hall as the others followed, finally stopping at the first door, he said "As you can see, there are rooms numbers outside the classroom. Each classroom number is 3-digit. The first number is the floor, the last two are the room numbers. So on the forth floor, the class numbers are going to be in the four hundreds."

Currently at the first room, 401, they continuing their journey along the halls, the freshmen learned that usually, the first four classrooms, 401 to 404 were designated to the math department. Classes 405 to 408 were given to the humanities department and the classes 409 and 410 were for languages. They finally approached the end of the hall and headed down the stairs to the level below.

"If you remember, I said that the classes here were split up between lab and classroom. Currently, were in the lab area. There are two labs here and four downstairs. There are also four classrooms at the other end of the hall." Derek explained quickly before heading down the steps again. "Within the four labs down here, two of them are for the chemistry department, one for biology, and another for physics."

It was near the end of the tour as the headed outside to see the outdoor grounds. There was ten minutes left before they had to return to the cafeteria. In the time allocated, they wandered about the football field, soccer field, basketball court, tennis courts, swimming pool, theater, and any other facility they could get to. But eventually the time ended and they had to head back.

The freshmen sat back down on the seats as the principle made his finally announcement, "Alright students, now that you have seen the school, you may go to your classes. I speak for all the teachers at Seattle Grace as we welcome you to the new school year and hope you have a wonderful one at that."

With that note, the freshmen quickly left the cafeteria in search of their new class.


End file.
